These Moments
by jayseeo
Summary: A collection of one-shots composed for Delena fans. Switches between vampire/human Damon.  keeping it 'T' until said otherwise.
1. Future

_**A/N: hey guys! so i know i said that i'm going through a bit of writers block at the moment with my story, '**_**Fuct Up Restrictions_' in the GLEE section, but i dunno. i kinda wanted to try something different as well, maybe hoping that this will spark my interest to write a very good chapter._**

**_So that being said, i have this story- or rather, a collection of one-shots for Damon &Elena from Vampire Diaries. these two mesmerize me to no end. the passion between these two is so extreme that i can hardly fathom it.  
_**

**_this story will basically be- as i said before- a collection of one-shots, maybe some will be two chapters in length and it'll switch randomly between Vampire Damon and Human Damon. i haven't decided if i want to do Vampire Elena yet, i'm still trying to figure that one out and i don't know about smut either. i guess you guys can tell me that, lol._**

**_oh! i have also created a tumblr site for my fanfictions. this one will be the first one posted on there. the link will be in my profile, so go check it out if you're interested, please!_**

**_alright! well, here's the first one-shot of '_These Moments_'!  
hope you like it!_**

**_..._**

**Characters:** _Human Damon/ Human Elena._

**Chapter One**

"You don't want what I want, Damon!" Elena yelled out, packing her clothes into her suitcase, "I'm too tired of lazing around in this relationship! We've been together for three years and everytime I try to talk to you about our future- you either ignore me or change the subject!"

"That's not true!" Damon argued, taking the clothes Elena packed, out of the suitcase and putting it back into the dresser drawers.

"Stop unpacking my clothes!" Elena yelled through gritted teeth.

"Stop _packing_ your clothes!" Damon stated in an obvious tone, throwing the last of the clothes on the bed to take the suitcase away.

"Damon, give it back- I'm serious right now!" Elena stared at her boyfriend, "I'm leaving."

"You're not leaving," Damon shook his head and rolled his eyes- his voice a mixture of firmness and annoyance. He disappeared for a moment to put the suitcase back on the top shelf in the closet, pushing it far back so Elena couldn't reach for it in case she had followed him in there.

"Damon, I'm tired," Elena sighed in defeat, sitting down on the edge of the bed, "I'm tired of fighting and I'm tired of trying to make you talk to me and I'm so, _so_ tired of trying to force the little voice in my head away that's telling me to leave you."

Damon's face was rigid as he kneed between Elena's legs. His eyes were soft and hurt as he searched hers, "You want to talk about our future? Let's talk about our future."

"I don't want you to talk about it because_ I_want to talk about our future, Damon- I want you to _want_ to talk about our future! I want you to think about the future!"

Damon placed his hands on her hips, his thumbs hitting the top of her hipbone, "I don't want to think about the future because I already know my future. I don't need to talk about our future because it'll happen when it happens."

"But what about getting married or having a family," Elena tried, her voice so defeated that it broke Damon's heart, "I mean, I don't even know if you want to do any of those things. I want to get married someday and I want to have kids someday and I want you to be there for it. I want you to be my husband and I want you to be the father of my children," Elena sniffed as tears formed in her eyes, "But I'm not getting any younger and I'm tired of not knowing my future, Damon-"

Damon's heart was beating madly, his mouth was dry and he had a pit in his stomach that was growing larger as he watched his girlfriend cry over him, "Elena…"

"Damon, just let me know if you see that happening between us," Elena whispered, tears falling from her eyes, "Give me a reason to stay."

Damon stared at Elena as he watched her watching him. He wet his lips as he tried to mentally prepare a speech in his mind before standing up and going to his side of the bed, "Hold on."

Elena sighed heavily, about to stand up since he was doing the exact opposite of what she wanted him to do. She didn't want to 'hold on' anymore, she's held on enough.

Just as she placed her feet on the ground, Damon was in front of her again, in the exact position from before.

"I don't need to talk about the future _to_ my future," Damon announced, "Elena, _you are my future_. I think about my future every second of every day because I'm constantly thinking about you. I want to get out of this cheap apartment and have a huge house with a big front window so we could put our Christmas tree in front of it. And I want to have that huge house with the bedrooms full," Elena sniffed as Damon paused for a moment.

"I want to have children with you-" Damon nodded, reaching up to touch Elena's cheek before smirking slightly, "Ones with your curly brown hair and nose with my eyes and ears," Elena's face softened as Damon continued to smirk as her, "And I want to get married."

"Damon," Elena sniffed again as he wiped her tears away, "Saying is one thing… and doing is another-"

"Which is why I have this ring," Damon cut her off, holding up the small gold ring with a big diamond and little ones around it, littering the band, "I've had it since last year."

"Damon…" Elena breathed out, "It's beautiful."

Damon smirked in approval, "So Elena Gilbert…" Elena's eyes flashed up to his in a split second; they were shining bright, "Will you _please_, do me the honor in becoming my wife?"

Elena grinned quickly before hiding it and showing him a straight face, "Ah, well… you see the thing is, I'm really hungry," Damon stared at her, not amused at her humor, "So I think if I answer you right now, my hunger might impact my decision."

"If you don't say yes right now, I swear to God we will never have these moments again," Damon growled out.

Elena slowly started to smile again, tears springing to her eyes as she launched herself at Damon, "Yes," She kissed him, "Yes," Another kiss, "Yes, yes, yes-"

"I don't think I've heard you say that many yes' in a really long time…" Damon admitted through Elena's kisses.

"If you don't try to make me say it in the way that you're thinking right now, I swear to God-" Elena kissed him, "We will _never_ have these moments again."

"Noted," Damon smirked against her lips and lifted them both up and onto the bed.

...

_**A/N: so i hope you guys liked it! please leave a review and let me know what you think!  
also, if you have any deleted scenes or whatever you guys what me to write, let me know!  
**__**&you can let me know what you think pretty please! **_


	2. Christmas

**Chapter Two**

"Damon…" Elena whispered almost inaudibly as she stared at her sleeping husband; he stirred a little but continued to sleep as Elena pursed her lips at him.

It was nearly 9AM on Christmas and she had been awake for almost two hours, just lying in bed and snuggling with Damon. She had never slept in on Christmas- it was her favorite time of year; and now, being their second Christmas together as a married couple, she was surprised her husband hadn't waken up yet.

She loved waking up with her brother Jeremy when she still lived at home and going down the stairs with him to see all the perfectly wrapped Christmas presents under their Christmas tree. Of course, their Christmas tree was fake- seeming as how Jeremy was allergic to the needles and broke out in hives just being in a foot radius of it. But the moment she moved in with Damon, they bought a real Christmas tree.

"_There's only one thing I will not jeopardize as we create our own traditions for Christmas," Damon stated firmly, holding up one finger as he held Elena close with his other arm._

"_What's that?" Elena raised an eyebrow, slowly rubbing her hands up and down his bare back._

"_We're getting a real tree," Damon confirmed, "I will not budge on that."_

"_I've never had a real tree before," Elena shook her head, her eyes brightening at the thought of her first real Christmas tree._

Elena smiled at the memory before kissing Damon's cheek; she couldn't wait any longer.

"Sleep…" Damon murmured, burying his face in the pillow.

"But it's Christmas!" Elena whispered, her voice full of excitement.

"You already know what presents are under the tree," Damon grumbled, not ready to wake up yet; he pulled Elena closer to him and covered her eyes with his hand, "Let's sleep."

"I'll start singing Christmas carols," Elena warned, pulling Damon's hand away from her eyes.

"Whatever."

"_Dashing through the snow, on a one horse open sleigh, over the fields we go- laughing all the way_-"

"Stop."

"-_bells on bobtails ring, making spirits bright; what fun it is to laugh and sing a sleighing song tonight, oh_-"

Damon placed his hand over her mouth before rising slightly, propping himself up on his elbow, "Are you going to stop?"

Elena narrowed her eyes in a challenging manner and shook her head. Damon narrowed his eyes back at her, his eyebrows rising slightly. She mumbled something against his hand.

"What?" He pulled his hand away.

"_Merry Christmas, darling_," Elena sang slowly.

Damon sighed heavily, "Oh Lord."

"_We're apart, that's true!_"

"You can be so obnoxious when you want to be."

"_But I can see and in my dreams, I'm Christmas-ing with you_!"

"Fine!" Damon forced through gritted teeth, "I'm already awake."

"Hey, Damon?" Elena spoke softly as they still lied in bed.

"Hm?" He placed his upper body over hers, smiling tiredly and quirking his eyebrow in question.

"Merry Christmas," She whispered before smiling as he leaned down to give her a soft kiss.

"Merry Christmas to you too."

"I hope you'll like you're presents," Elena smiled uneasily, a nervous pit in her stomach.

"You didn't have to get me anything," Damon rolled his eyes, "But I'm sure I will _love_ them."

Elena smiled gently before reaching up and kissing her husband, slipping him a small amount of tongue. Damon smirked as she pulled away and got up from the bed, stepping into her slippers before giving him a huge grin and skipping out of the room.

Damon followed closely after, going down the stairs of their new house and into the kitchen to make some coffee. Elena had turned on the television to a channel that was playing Christmas songs and was singing along with them as she waited for Damon to come into the living room.

Once he did, he placed a mug of hot chocolate in front of where Elena was sitting and placed his coffee down in front of him, waiting for his wife to distribute the gifts.

"Here," Elena held out the gift, "It's from Santa."

Damon smirked and took the present from her hands, waiting to open it until Elena held one in her hands. Damon tore the wrapping paper off to see a box set full of kitchen utensils. He laughed as Elena smirked at him while tearing the paper off hers.

"Damon…" Elena sighed in a warning voice, "Seriously?"

"What?" Damon tried to hide the smirk, "It's not from me, it was from Rudolf."

"And Rudolf knows exactly what size I am in lingerie?" Elena gave him a pointed look, taking the red satin and fur lining of a naughty Santa outfit out of the Victoria Secret bag.

"What can I say? Rudolf's a creep," Elena rolled her eyes and shook her head, throwing the lingerie to her husband who caught it effortlessly and held it up in front of him, "But a creep with good taste."

"You wear it then," Elena smirked, before reaching over and grabbing another one for Damon, "This is from Mrs. Claus."

"Get the one that says from me," Damon pointed to the box near her feet.

Elena nodded and unwrapped it, "I didn't see this one under the tree."

"It's because I put it under there after you fell asleep," Damon smirked, unwrapping his as he watched her, "I want you to have some gifts as a surprise."

"Oh my…" Elena breathed out, "Damon…"

"Do you like it?" Damon asked, putting the clothes on the couch beside him.

"Damon… it's absolutely beautiful," She whispered, inspecting the charm bracelet.

"I put a few charms on it already," Damon shrugged, leaning on his knees as he watched her eyes go over the two different charms.

"I love it," Elena looked up at him with teary eyes.

"I… well… I got the key because of our new house," Damon shrugged again, "And then I got the heart with our two birthstones in it because well… that's self-explanatory."

"I love it," Elena nodded, touching the gold bracelet, "Really, it's gorgeous."

Damon shrugged nonchalantly, "I'm glad you like it."

Elena stood up from her spot in front of the tree and walked to Damon, pushing his shoulder back and easily sitting on his lap. Damon smirked at her and she smirked back, "You're going to get lucky today."

"I figured as much," Damon's smirk grew as he squeezed her thigh and reached up to kiss her tenderly, "Now, go give me more gifts, woman."

Elena laughed and kissed him again before giving him the rest of his gifts, leaving the one in the hall closet. She finished unwrapping hers as he did his.

"Thank you, sweetheart," Damon smiled at her, "All these gifts are wonderful and perfect."

"Thank you for mine as well," Elena smiled back, "They're amazing and you seemed to surprise me a few times."

"I hoped for it," Damon smirked, drinking the last of his coffee before going to stand up.

"Wait!" Elena stopped him, "I have one more gift for you."

"You do?" Damon raised an eyebrow, silently looking under the tree to not see anymore presents.

"I just have to go get it, hold on!" Elena bit her lip, standing up and going into the foyer. Not even a minute later, she came back into the living room with a large box wrapped in shiny blue wrapping paper with a silver bow on top, "This one's from me."

Damon furrowed his eyebrows and narrowed his eyes, "Elena, that is a big box."

Elena just smiled and sat down beside him as he gave her one last look before tearing the wrapping paper off; the box indicated nothing and he casted a curious look towards her.

"Open it," Elena whispered, rubbing his back.

Damon opened the box, his heart was beating slightly faster than before and his stomach was tying in knots just thinking of the possibilities the gift could be. He peered inside to see multiple presents wrapped and surrounded by little styrofoam cylinders. He reached in and grabbed one of the obvious presents, he laughed and looked at her.

"A paint roller?"

"You threw out the one we used when we moved, so you're going to need it," Elena shrugged, smiling sweetly.

"Why?" Damon shook his head, ripping off the wrapping paper before placing the roller onto the pile he had created.

"Your answer is in the box."

Damon looked inside again and took out a heavy cylinder, unwrapping it and seeing that it was paint, "More paint? We just finished painting!"

"Keep looking," Elena sighed, scratching his back absent-mindedly.

Damon sighed back, reaching in and grabbing another present that was lighter than the previous gifts. He unwrapped it and narrowed his eyes, "Bibs?" Elena smirked at the confused look on his face which grew into a grin as his lips twitched into a lop-sided smile, "Elena…"

"Keep looking," Elena repeated, the easy grin still holding place.

He reached in and grabbed the next present, taking the wrapping paper off and laughing slightly at the gift, "Glass bottles? Elena-"

"Keep looking!" Elena laughed back.

"Elena-"

"Damon! Keep looking! There's one more gift in that box," Elena stated, "Take it out and open it carefully."

Damon did as he was told, his smile never leaving his face. The first time, in a long time he felt happy about opening gifts and Christmas in general; his heart was skipping and his hands were sweaty. He unwrapped the last gift gently, seeing that it was a photograph. After inspecting it more carefully, he noticed two perfect skulls.

"Elena-" His voice caught.

"I'm pregnant," Elena grinned, her voice shaking slightly, "_We're_ pregnant."

"We are?" Damon let his eyes leave the picture to look at his wife.

Elena nodded, "With twins."

"Elena?" Damon breathed out, "Seriously?"

"14 weeks," Elena nodded again, "I'm surprised you didn't notice."

"Seriously?"

"Damon!" Elena laughed, "Can you say something else?"

"I love you so much!" Damon whispered, reaching forward and grabbing Elena into a tight embrace, kissing her passionately.

"I love you too," Elena grinned as they pulled away.

"Twins?" Damon laughed, "Seriously?"

"Damon!"


	3. Marco Polo

_**A/N: hey guys! thanks for much for those expressing an interest in these little oneshots!  
it's awesome. :)**_

_**also, theres a tumblr website for this story, so you can go check that out. :)**_

_**INFO:**_

_**H/V?- V.  
**_

**Chapter Three**

Elena smirked, her eyes hooding over as she watched her husband peel off his shirt. The pool's warm water was wading around her body and her cheeks were a dull pink. Damon smirked back at her, always loving the attention she gave him when he took off his clothes.

He jumped in, making a soft splash and Elena dipped under the water. She came up and opened her eyes to see Damon in front of her, his eyes darkening while the veins started to show more.

Elena smirked again, quickly reaching forward and pressing their lips together. Damon wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing them closer in the pool as Elena slipped her tongue into his mouth quickly before pulling away.

Damon smirked at her, his vampiric features still showing. She smiled at him, running her hands through his hair to land on the top of his head before ducking him under and swimming away from him. She laughed and swam quickly but quietly over to the side of the pool where the diving board was.

Damon appeared, eyes closed and his hair dripping, "Marco?"

Elena smirked at him and decided to play along. She licked her lips and moved along the edge of the pool as quietly as she could before whispering out, "Polo."

Damon smirked and kept his eyes closed, turning in the direction of her voice, "Marco?"

"Polo," She whispered again, smirking as she watched Damon spin quickly, amazed at how fast she moved to behind him.

She still swam against the wall as Damon advanced on her. She smirked, backing up as he hit the wall in front of her.

"Marco?" Damon called out.

Elena had already backed away about an two arm's length away, "Polo."

Damon smirked and turned quickly reaching out in front of him to grab water. Elena laughed again as she swam across the pool. Damon followed, feeling all around him to make sure she wasn't just slipping passed him.

"Marco?" Damon blindly tossed his head from left to right, trying to hear any of her movements. He sighed, not recieving an answer back.

Elena smiled kittenishly, staring at Damon's toned back muscles as she quietly advanced on him. She was surprised he didn't hear the water moving behind him but she swam like a predator towards him, half her face under the water getting ready to move at a seconds notice in case Damon heard her.

"Marco?" Damon called out again, his voice lower.

Elena's eyes darkened, she could feel the pressure on her teeth and the veins were starting to show. Damon's back was still positioned as it was 10 seconds ago and she could see the random freckles on his shoulders and back.

"Marco?" Damon called, moving his head to the left after hearing a little splash of water.

"Polo," Elena whispered into his ear before grabbing a handful of hair and gently tugging it towards the side.


End file.
